The Friendship that turned into Love
by hybridsoul0697
Summary: One night some time after the winter war, Ichigo has to battle a hollow but thats not all that happens on that night (Lemon between the childhood friends) I might continue the story but read and tell me if i should (humor later on)
1. Chapter 1

The Friendship that turned into Love

_**Hey guys it's me and this is a story about a night that two childhood friends won't forget. Enjoy, but I don't own bleach just this story**_

I could feel the cold breeze going through my hair as I walked down the street towards my house, but just as I turned the corner, I could hear a hollow roar. I let out an angry sigh and took Kon's pill and popped it into my mouth, turning into my Soul Reaper form, I told him "Go into the house and straight to my room and say nothing" Kon nodded and ran away towards my house. After he was out of sight, I jumped into the air and stood a good 10 feet away from the hollow and I said to it, "I'm not in the mood right now so I'll give you the chance now to turn around and go back to Hueco Mundo" the hollow just let out a laugh and said "You think you can actually defeat me Soul Reaper? I'll tear you apart and devour your soul bit by bit" I let out a sigh and grabbed Zangetsu's handle and took him off my back.

The hollowed seemed to not take me serious at the moment so I put some of my reiatsu into my zanpaktou and I raised it above my head saying, "Getsuga Tenshou" and slashed Zangetsu downward sending out my arc of blue and white reiatsu at it, but he simply sonidoed out of the way of the attack and reappeared a little closer to me and started charging a cero in his mouth and fired it. I shunpoed out of the way of the blast and fired a Getsuga Tenshou again, but at a closer range this time. The hollow simply jumped out of the way of it and it took its huge hand and tried to grab me but I simply slashed its hand, making him roar in pain and he backed away from me. I looked at the hollow as it was cringing in pain, but it sonidoed away.

I looked back and forth for it but I couldn't sense it anymore, but soon I felt a sudden spike in reiatsu. After concentrating long enough, I found the location of the reiatsu and I shunpoed towards it as fast as I could manage. Once at the location I gasped as I realized where the hollow was and then I heard it laugh again as it said, "Looks like I found a weak point for you, Soul Reaper" I turned around to see that the hollow had Tatsuki in its uninjured hand and it said again, "Now since you won't let me devour your soul, I'll just devour hers" and it threw Tatsuki into the air and charged a cero in its mouth saying, "But first, I like my food to be cooked before I eat" before he released the cero, I shunpoed and grabbed Tatsuki out of the air, barely avoiding the blast.

Landing on a nearby rooftop, I layed Tatsuki on the roof and I turned back to the hollow and yelled at him, "I'll kill your ass for touching the woman I love!" and I jumped off the rooftop in anger, back into the air. I took my release stance and shouted, "Bankai!" and I released my power letting my reiatsu surround me, after I transformed into my Bankai form, I said "Tenza Zangetsu" as the dust cleared around me and I shunpoed towards the hollow and cut its arm off making him roar in both anger and pain, but it quickly recovered and it grabbed my ankle and threw me towards a building. As I was about to crash into the building, I recovered by flipping backwards and jumping off of the building sending my charging towards the hollow so I charged reiatsu into my zanpaktou again and fired a third Getsuga Tenshou at it, only to have it countered by the hollow's cero.

I gritted my teeth as my inner hollow spoke to me for the first time, **"King how 'bout you use my power against it, it'll end it faster" **_'Fine I will'_ I thought back to him as I brought out my mask, which surprised the hollow, and it said "Wha-what the hell are you?!" _**"I am what you said I am, a Soul Reaper"**_ I said, with my hollowfied voice, and I shunpoed above the hollow and stabbed his mask, making him howl in pain and I shouted, _**"Getsuga Tenshou!" **_as I slashed downward which cleaved the hollow down the middle as it uttered, "Y-you b-bastard" before dissipating into black ashes.

After resealing my Bankai and dissipating my mask, I flew down to the roof where I layed Tatsuki down only to find her sitting up and looking at me with a slight blush on her cheeks as she said, "W-what w-was that you s-said earlier I-Ichigo?" I looked at her and felt my cheeks grow hot as I remembered what I yelled to the hollow, "I t-thought you w-were a-asleep when I said t-that" I said while looking away from her not wanting to see her face. I felt her soft hands touch my chin as she snapped my head up to look at her as she said, while a light amount of pink on her cheeks, "I l-love you t-too I-Ichigo" at that said, I kissed my friend passionately on the lips and she kissed me back just as passionate. Once we broke the kiss, I looked at Tatsuki and smiled saying, I said "Suki, let me take you home," she smiled and nodded as I scooped her into my arms bridal style and shunpoed away towards my house. I stopped at my house below my window and put her down gently, I jumped up to my window and into my room.

Once in the room, I saw Kon sitting at my desk and suddenly I got back into my body and spit out his mod soul, placing it in his plushy body. "Took you long enough Ichigo" I simply jumped out the window ignoring the plushy altogether. After I landed on the ground, I stood up and kissed Tats on the lips saying "Alright let's go Suki" and with that we started walking toward her house.

While we walked towards her house in silence, Suki broke the silence by saying, "Ichi how long have you loved me?" tensing a little I said, "Ever since middle school, but I didn't say anything about it because I thought you wouldn't love me the same." After I said that Suki stopped and said "Ichi come here" and I did, leaning down I felt Suki punch me solidly in the gut knocking the wind out of me while she said, "How could you say something Ichi? I loved you since middle school but the reason I didn't say anything about it was because Orihime was in love with you and she still is" I looked at Suki and said, "But I love you Suki and I only see Orihime as a sister to me" Suki looked at me and kissed me and we continued our walk in silence once more.

Once at Suki's house, I walked in the house noticing that her parents weren't there "They're both on business trips in Europe so I'm here by myself" Suki said reading my thoughts. Just as I was about to leave, Suki grabbed my hand and said, "Please don't leave Ichi, I don't want you to go" "What's wrong Suki?" "I'm scared that if I let you go, then you'll never come back to me" "Suki, I'll always be with you" "Show me that you mean it Ichi" I looked at her and kissed her passionately again but with more lust behind it. After kissing for a couple of minutes, I slid my tongue against Suki's lips and she opened her mouth allowing me to slide my tongue inside her mouth and soon our tongues fought for dominance and she won. Soon we broke apart leaving a string of saliva between our lips.

Suki started tugging at my hand, instructing me to follow her upstairs, I did and, slowly, we made it to her room. Once inside her room, we continued to kiss each other and soon I started feeling on her legs and moved my hand up until I stopped at her breast, after squeezing it a couple of times I could feel my manhood start to get hard. After Suki and I broke our kiss, she looked at me with lust in her eyes and said, "Can we…." She started trailing off and I looked at her and could see she was blushing and she looked at me again and, with confidence, said "Can we have sex, Ichi?" I looked at her shocked as I heard my inner hollow say, **"King have sex with her, you know you want to" **_"Shut up, Hollow you don't know anything" _he laughed **"King I know everything just as I know that you have naughty thoughts about you and her so if your wise, why not just fulfill your fantasies and have sex with her or else I'll do it for ya" **_"No! I won't let you take control"_ I thought to him and with that, I kissed Suki lustfully pushing her on the bed and kissing on her neck and started trailing down. After removing her shirt, I continued to trail down until I got to her breasts and I swiftly took off her bra and sucked on her right twin while squeezing her left on and I switched until her nipples were hard. Continuing my trail of kisses I soon got to her pants and, just as I did with the bra, I removed her pants and panties exposing her already wet womanhood.

"**Wow King, I didn't expect you to know so much but you'll still need some help for the main event so listen to what I say no exceptions" **and so I did. After dropping Suki's bottoms on the ground, I gave her womanhood a good lick which made her body buck in pleasure so instead on licking again, I stuck one finger in her and started to pull my finger out and back in, going in a rhythm making her body start to arch in lust and she gripped the sheets, the faster I went, the louder she moaned until she came hard. Laying there gasping she looked up at me and said "N-now its m-my turn" and with that she grabbed my waist and flipped our positions around, putting me on the bed.

Receiving the same treatment as I gave to her, Suki kissed me leaving a trail and she removed my shirt and continued to kiss me down my chest until she got to my pants and slowly undid my belt and took of my jeans, exposing my hard member through my boxers. Looking up at me, she said "My, my looks like someone wants me badly" but before I could say something, Suki snatched my boxers from around my waist and down to my ankles exposing my manhood. After looking at it with lustful eyes, she gave it a lick which made me moan from pleasure, taking that as a sign, she took it into her mouth and started bobbing her head and swirling her tongue on then tip which was making me moan louder than before and just as I was about to cum, she stopped and said "Let's stop teasing each other Ichi."

Taking advantage of our situation, I flipped our positions so that I was on top of her, looking down at her I smiled and said, "You sure about this Suki?" "If I wasn't sure we wouldn't be in this position now would we?" she said to me. We smiled at each other and she said, "I'm ready Ichi" so I pushed my manhood into her wet entrance until I came to her hymen, looking up at her she nodded for me to go on and so I did. After breaking her hymen, I leaned down to her and kissed her on her lips as tears came out of her eyes. Pulling out a little, I pushed back in and out again going in a rhythm until she said, "F-faster I-Ichigo" I did as she said, which made her back arch a little and soon she said, "H-harder I-Ichigo" and once again I did as she said which made her back arch even more.

I kept going at my fast pace until I heard Suki say, "I-Ichi, I-I'm about t-to-""M-me t-too S-suki" I said. I kept at my pace until I felt myself about to cum, just as I was going to pull out, Suki said "N-no I want y-you inside of m-me" "O-ok S-suki" and I pushed further into her until I came inside of her which made her cum on my manhood. After pulling out of her, I layed next to her as we were both panting from our fun and we fell asleep in each other's arms as we whispered, 'I love you' to each other.

_**Well that was the end of the story, leave reviews on the story and tell me if I should continue this and if I do the next chapter will be titled 'The day after' or something along those lines so until next time stay tuned**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys I'm back with my IchiSuki fanfic *wink, wink***

**Ichigo & Tatsuki: Say what?! *gets ready to kill***

**Me: Whoops! Gotta go and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo not me! *runs away***

I woke up just as the sun was starting to rise on a Saturday, yawning and stretching I got out of bed and suddenly realized I wasn't in my room. Looking down, I noticed I was naked which meant that last night wasn't a dream; I quickly put on my boxers. **"That was fun wasn't it, King?" **'Shut the hell up hollow!' _"Well it's nice to know that you two could help each other in some ways other than battle"_ Zangetsu said to me 'Not you too, Zangetsu' I thought to my zanpaktou.

After slipping my clothes on, I leaned over Suki's bed and kissed her lips softly and breaking the kiss I whispered "I wish I could stay with you" "Why don't you?" Suki whispered back to me, which surprised me but I quickly calmed down, "I have to go home Suki" I said to her "Then I'll go with you Ichi" she said back to me. I waited on her to get dressed before we headed to my house for breakfast; as we walked I kept stealing glances of her admiring her beautiful body, but soon she stopped and looked at me with a smile saying "You know you don't have to just glance at me Ichi?" shocked at the fact that she knew made me blush a little as she giggled and we started walking again. Before we knew it, we were in front of my house but before Suki could knock I moved her out of the way, just in time to avoid my dad's flying kick "Isshin Morning Kick!" I heard my dad say right before catching my fist in his face; which made him fall to the ground, stepping over his unconscious body Suki and I walked into the house.

"Ichigo we were worried about you, where did you go last night?" Yuzu said from the kitchen, "I-I was at uh….erm….Chad's house!" I said hoping she would buy the white lie "….O-ok just let us know next time" Yuzu said "I will next time Yuzu" I said in relief but that was short lived when Karin walked into the living room. Before Karin could say anything, Suki and I ran up the stairs to my room where I knew we could talk for a little bit. "Well they seem cheery" Suki said sarcastically "Eh it's always like this at my house" I said to her and just then Rukia jumped out of the closet in my room and shouted "Where the hell have you been Ichigo?!" "What does it matter to you midget?" I said back just before getting kicked solidly between the legs.

After getting the kick, I fell to the ground in pain screaming suddenly my dad, Yuzu, and Karin came running in with concern on their faces until they saw me on the ground in pain. "Looks like I won't have any grandkids anytime soon" dad said in an overdramatic voice "Are you ok Ichigo?" Yuzu said concerned for me "What did you say to Rukia, Ichigo?" Karin said in her usual bored tone and Suki was just holding back her laugh. I got back on my feet, after the pain subsided and in a sarcastic tone, I said "Today's going to be fun" and soon after I gave Suki a kiss before we went downstairs for breakfast as Yuzu said in her cheery tone "Ichi, Tatsuki breakfast is ready!"

_**Me:*Crawls out of hiding spot*well that was chapter 2 and I'll have three put up soon so stay tuned and sorry it was short**_

_**Tatsuki: Here he is!**_

_**Me: Damnit! Remember to review and wait for chapter 3 it'll be longer I promise *Runs away from Tatsuki and Ichigo***_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Hey guys here's number 3 as I promised so enjoy, I own nothing but this story**_

After we broke the kiss, I felt my sixth sense kick in and I moved Suki silently towards my bed and sat her down. Walking over to my door, I yanked it open to see my dad and sister, Yuzu on the other side. "What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted at them as they both jumped to their and replied "We were worried for you, Ichigo" feeling my eye twitch, I shouted again "Give me some damn privacy!" and I slammed the door shut.

Turning back to Suki, who looked like she was trying hard to hold back her laugh "Sorry about that, it's always like that when I try to talk in privacy to any girl I bring home" and at that she burst out laughing. "Wha-what's so funny?" I said to her slightly confused "Y-you a-and your f-family" Suki answered in between breathes, after she stopped laughing, we decided to head down stairs for breakfast before it got cold. Once we were at the table, we saw our breakfast was a simple helping of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and a biscuit and without any further waiting, we all started eating like there was no tomorrow.

After breakfast was finished, we all sat around drinking orange juice and laughing at my dad's dumb jokes. Once everyone had gotten quiet, Karin suddenly asked "So Tatsuki, are you and Ichigo dating now?" after that question, I spit out the orange juice I was drinking "Hey this was a new shirt!" my dad yelled in an overdramatic tone, looking at his now orange juice covered shirt. "Wha-what kind of question is that?" I stammered at Karin, who in turn was looking back and forth between me and Suki, "Well…answer the question" she said to me which made my face heat up so I looked away towards the window trying to avoid the question as much as possible "Um…w-well…you can kind of say we're a couple now" I heard Suki say to Karin trying not to blush.

"Ichigo, stop teasing…" I heard my dad say in a serious tone "…When can I expect grandkids from you two?" shocked by the sudden question, Suki and I punched him in the face which sent him soaring out of the kitchen "Stop saying stupid stuff dad!" I yelled at him in annoyance. "Ichigo, why didn't you just tell us the truth in the first place?" Yuzu asked me in exasperation "Because I had a feeling this would happen" I said to her with my eye twitching in annoyance. Looking at the clock in the kitchen, I stood up saying, "Come on Suki I should probably walk you home, your parents might want you home by now" "What do you mean Ichi? I..." she started saying before she caught the look I was giving her and she quickly said "Oh yeah I do need to leave, well…see ya Karin and Yuzu and when your dad wakes up tell him I said bye" and with that we left the house.

Once we were out the house and around the corner, Suki asked me "Where are we heading? Cause I know you're not taking me home" "I don't know where we're going but we just needed to get away from my family" I said to her with a smirk as we walked down the street. After a few minutes of walking in comfortable silence we stopped in front of Orihime's house, looking at each other and shrugging, we knocked on the door and waited. After a few minutes of waiting, Orihime opened the door wearing an almost completely see through night gown which made my face heat up almost instantly and I turned my face away before she noticed what I had seen. "Oh! Good morning Tatsuki and Ichigo what are you two doing out on a Saturday morning?" Orihime said in a bubbly tone "Morning, Hime" Suki said in a cherry voice "Morning Orihime" I said still not looking at her "Why is your face red Ichigo?" Orihime said to me with confusion in her voice.

"Uh….Hime" Suki said to Orihime getting her attention "Oh!"….I-I'm so sorry Ichigo!" Orihime said in a panicked voice "I-its…o-ok Orihime" I stuttered out as we walked into her house. Once in the living room, I saw Rangiku sitting on the couch in the same kind of gown as Orihime, only hers was a little more revealing, "Hi, Ichigo!" she said in a cheery voice but I simply groaned and said "Why are you two wearing those things?" "What do you mean Ichigo?" Rangiku said confused "Don't men like busty girls like me and Orihime in these kinds of clothes?" "I'm not like other men!...and put on some damn clothes!" I yelled at Rangiku just as Orihime came out of her room wearing some sweat pants and a shirt with a cat on the front. After sitting on the couch and watching a movie while eating popcorn for what felt like hours, Suki suddenly jumped up and ran to the bathroom covering her mouth and stomach feeling worried Orihime and I hoped up and ran to the bathroom door and Orihime knocked.

"…Who is it?" Suki said from the other side sounding sick "It's Orihime, Are you ok Tatsuki?" "…Hime… could you come in here?" Suki said followed by the sound of vomiting, Orihime walked into the bathroom and shut the door not allowing me to get a glimpse of Suki. Turning around to head back to the living room, I decided to do something that I've never wanted to do in my life, taking an empty glass off the table, I pressed it quietly on the door and listened carefully. "…Hime my stomach wasn't hurting until a few minutes ago" I heard Suki say "Well did you eat something bad today?" Orihime asked with her voice full of concern "I don't think I did…I had some breakfast and some movie snacks" Suki said wearily "Well I have some stomach medicine in the cabinet if you need some" Orihime said to her concerned.

After quickly removing the glass from the door, I went back into the living room and sat down just as Orihime and Tatsuki came out the bathroom. "Ichi, I'm ready to go home now" Suki said with a tired look in her eyes "Alright then let's go…See ya Orihime" I said as we left out the door and towards Suki's house. While we walked down the street to Suki's house, I started stealing glances of her beauty just as I did in the morning when we walked to my house. "Ichi thanks for walking me home" Suki said to me tiredly, "No problem Suki" I said after planting a passionate kiss on her full lips.

I watched her as she walked into her house and locked the door behind her. I smiled and walked towards my house so I could get some rest so that I could prepare a surprise for her tomorrow unaware of the surprise I was getting as well.

_**Uh Oh! A little cliff hanger put in there for you guys. But anyway…yeah Ichigo is getting a surprise stay tuned to find out what it is! Till then….See ya (p.s. check out a YouTube account by the name bebekids390 she's a really good singer)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Hey guys here's Chapter 4 and to start off, I'll put it in Tatsuki's POV so I read and I hope you enjoy it. I don't own bleach, Tite Kubo does, however I do own this story so without further ado…Enjoy!**_

I was sleeping soundly in my warm bed until I felt a sudden surge in my stomach, so as fast as possible I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Once there, I vomited into the toilet "Ugh…What's wrong with me? I haven't even eaten anything yet" I said to myself as I stood up to walk towards the medicine cabinet to get stomach medicine. "There should be some in here" I said looking around for the medicine, but having no success and finally after giving up I just decided to put on my slippers, some sweatpants and a jacket as I headed down to the pharmacy, which was only two blocks away.

Once at the pharmacy, I searched up each isle for the stomach medicine until I came across a magazine rack with one health magazine article that said 'How to Tell If You're Pregnant' being curious I picked it up and flipped to the article and read. The more of the symptoms I read about, the bigger my eyes grew until I finally ran over to the Family Care isle to look for pregnancy tests. After picking one up and buying it, I ran home and straight into the bathroom to take the test and after fiddling with it for a couple of minutes; I had to wait for the results.

After waiting for what felt like hours, I finally saw the results and my eyes grew in shock at what I saw on the little stick. "Oh no!" I said in shock, on the verge of tears "I…I can't be" just as I was about to cry, I heard my phone ring. "Hello?" I said after picking up the phone "Hey Suki" Ichigo said from the other end "Oh hey Ichi what's up?" I said trying to sound normal "Not much, so I was thinking…since we're together let's go on a date today" "Alright!" "Ok so…pick you up in a few minutes?" "Ok" and with that I hung up the phone so that I could get showered and dressed.

_**(Original POV)**_

After I hung up the phone with Suki, I turned towards Rukia, who was in her Soul Reaper, and said "So…you're heading back to Soul Society now?" "Yeah…I have some business matters to attend to so I'll be gone for a couple of days but I'll return soon" "Eh…take your time Rukia" I said waving my hand in a so-so type of gesture. Soon a senkaimon opened up and after a moment, Renji and Byakuya stepped out looking the same as usual in their uniforms "Hello Ichigo Kurosaki" Byakuya said in his monotone voice, "Oy Ichigo" Renji said "Renji!" Rukia yelled as she ran up to him and jumped on him kissing his face. After looking at the scene, I looked at Byakuya with a confused look on my face "Renji has proved himself worth of being with Rukia during the winter war" the noble said to me "Oh, ok then take care you three; I've got to go get Suki for our date" I said as I walked out of my room and headed towards Suki's house.

Once I made it to Suki's house, I gently knocked on the door and waited and after a few minutes Suki opened the door "Hey Ichi" "Hey Suki, so you ready?" I said while looking at her outfit. Suki was wearing a pair of pink sneakers, faded blue jeans, and a pinkish-grey shirt "You look beautiful Suki" I said making her blush a slight pink "T-thanks Ichi" she stuttered out. Once she got her purse, jacket, and keys; we were shut the door and left towards the movie theater when we arrived at the theater, I looked at what was playing which the only good ones were; 21 and Over, Oz the great and powerful, and The Last Exorcism: part 2.

After looking at each other for a couple of minutes, we said at the same time "Last Exorcism?" which made us laugh from the coincidence of picking the same movie. Once I bought the tickets and some popcorn, we headed into the theater to watch the movie. (_AN: I haven't seen the movie yet so I'll just use some scenes from the trailers please bear through this part_) About an hour into the movie, I noticed Suki was shaking a little bit, "What's wrong Suki?" "I…I want to leave right now Ichi, I'm scared" after she said that, I looked up to see the girl arch her back into an impossible angle so we got up and left.

Once outside the theater, we decided to go to the mall and shop though I'm not big on shopping I went with her. While we were walking around the mall for a store to shop in, we met up with Rangiku, Orihime, and Toshiro. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked them, "Shopping of course!" Rangiku said in a cheery tone and then she looked over at Suki and said, "Why don't you two shop with us?" "Um…I'm not really one to buy a lot of clothes" Suki said "Nonsense, come on!" Rangiku said as her and Orihime grabbed each of Suki's wrists and pulled her along into the closest store "Damnit" I mumbled to myself looking at the stores name, Victoria's Secret. After Toshiro and I walked into the store, we sat down as he said "Damnit Matsumoto, why here of all places?" "I know how you're feeling Toshiro, I don't like coming into places like this" "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you" he shot at me, but soon we heard Suki yelling from the dressing room "Damnit! Get off of me Rangiku, I said No!" "Aw, please just try on one!"

Getting worried I ran to the dressing room and pulled the curtain back yelling "What the hell are you guys…." I stopped after I looked at the situation; Suki was standing, in a pink bra, away from Rangiku, who in turn was holding a black see through gown. I felt my face get hot as Suki covered her chest with her arm as her face turned a faint pink, "Get out!" she yelled at me and just then Rangiku jumped behind Suki and put her wrists behind her back giving me a full view of Suki's breasts. Once that happened, me and Suki's faces turned dark pink close to red and I got out of the dressing room before I got knocked out by Suki.

After I went back to where Toshiro and I were sitting, I turned towards him but before I said anything he held his hand up say "I don't want to know" and we both sat there quietly, waiting on the girls. After what seemed like an eternity, Suki, Orihime, and Rangiku had me pay for all the clothes they had picked out and after leaving with all of our stuff, we all went to the food court to have lunch. Once we had eaten and were moving around again, I had everyone follow me to a car store and after putting the stuff down I walked up to the counter and asked the clerk "Excuse me do you have an order under the name Kurosaki" and he said "Yes I do, are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" I nodded and he pulled out a clipboard with what looked to be a contract on it and a set of keys "Sign on the dotted line and you'll have yourself a car" "What about insurance?" "It's already insured by Mr. Isshin Kurosaki" nodding, I signed the contract.

After looking around the lot, I spotted my car; a brand new black mustang with a blood red crescent moons the doors. Once I got the car started and all of Rangiku's stuff was in the trunk, everyone got in and I pulled off towards Orihime's house. After dropping off everyone and Rangiku's stuff, I drove towards Suki's house to drop her off, once we were in front of her house, I looked over to see she had her head down "What's wrong?" "Um…Ichigo…I-I have something to tell you" "Oh? What is it?" "I…I-I'm…" "Hm? What is it Suki?" "I-I'm p-pregnant" she stuttered out as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

After hearing her say that, I leaned over to her a kissed her saying "Don't cry Suki" "B-but Ichigo, you know my parents will kick me out of the house when they find out" "Then you can live with me" "A-are you sure?" "Yeah my family won't mind" "A-alright then, but I'll have to pack some clothes" "OK then let's go pack" I said to her as we got out of the car and headed inside to get her clothes ready.

_**So that's Chapter 4 and yep now you know Tatsuki's pregnant and she'll live with Ichigo so leave some reviews for any suggestions on if I should give Ichigo a boy, girl, or twins and if for any of them give me their names and whether or not they should be Soul Reapers or Quincy until then stay tuned! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Hey Guys here's the 5**__**th**__** installment of the story and one thing to say; chapter 1 and chapter 4 were a couple of days apart but the Suki was suppose to have 'that time' but it didn't happen so that's why she found out she was pregnant so early so I'm sorry for the confusion and let's get the chapter started**_

I was in Suki's room packing some clothes for her as she got went to call her parents to tell them the news. "Wow…" I mumbled to myself "I can't believe I'm going to be a dad and the woman who is the mother is the one girl I've always loved" I said as I finished packing the bag and zipped it up. After grabbing the bag and walking into the living room to get Suki, "…but mom I…" I heard Suki say into the phone so wanting to know how her parents took the news; I stood silently near the front door.

"M-mom…I'm…" I heard the sadness in Suki's voice and before I knew what happened, I was in the living room with Suki's cell phone in my hand, "Why the hell are you making your own daughter cry?!" I shouted into the phone, "Is this you, Ichigo?" I heard Suki's mom ask me with a hint of anger in her voice "Yeah" "I don't want you to ever see my daughter again" "And why the hell not?" "Because of you, my daughter's chances at her career are completely shot!" "No they aren't and from how angry you sound, I'm letting Tatsuki live with my family so you don't have to worry anymore" and with that I slammed the phone shut. After I had put the last bag into the trunk of my car and Suki was in the passenger seat, I climbed behind the driver's seat and drove off towards my house.

Once we were parked in the driveway, I suddenly remembered something which made me facepalm myself from my stupidity, "What's wrong Ichigo?" Suki asked me, concern in her voice "I have to tell my family about this" I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose "Don't worry, I'll be with you" Suki said, grabbing my hand which made me smile at her. After I got Suki's bag out of the trunk, we both headed towards the front door and once it was open, I got a foot to the face by my dad which knocked me to the ground. After my dad had let his guard down from gloating, I swept his feet from under him and stood up saying "Stop clowning around dad, I have some news for you and the girls so I need you to be serious" and taking the hint, my dad stood up and nodded towards me as we all went inside to the kitchen.

After we got everyone in the kitchen and sitting down, I started to tell them the news "Um…Karin, Yuzu..." "Yes Ichigo?" they said in unison "Uhm…well…y-you two are going…to be…a-aunts in a few months" "What?!" they both said in shock which made me even more nervous to say the worse news "And…uh…her parents didn't take the news too well so I was wondering if she could…" "She can stay with us Ichigo" my dad said in a serious tone already knowing what I was going to ask. "Really? Thanks Dad!" I said "You're welcome son…besides..." he said in a serious tone then I saw the gleam in his eye as he said in an over excited tone "How could I say no to the girl that's carrying my grandchild?!" "Really?! Thank you Mr. Kurosaki!"Suki said excitedly as she ran over and hugged my dad. Later that night after dinner, Yuzu and Karin had went to bed and Suki was watching TV soon my dad called me over to the backdoor and we went outside.

In a serious tone, my dad asked "Do you remember the number one house rule?" "You mean, 'Always keep my guard up'?" I said sarcastically but one look from my dad told me that he was serious which made me sigh "Yeah I remember, if one of us has sex then we'll have to get married" "Yes, so I have to ask you Ichigo, are you planning to marry her?" "…Yeah after we go on a few more dates" "Alright then…your sisters and I will plan the wedding" at that, I nodded at that. After a few moments of silence, he handed me a small, black velvet box as he said "This was your mothers and now I will give it to you Ichigo for Tatsuki" "Thanks, Dad…I miss her" I said depressed as I look at the box in his hands and took it into my own. "I know son…I miss her too" my dad said in a sad tone as we both walked inside with our heads hung down slightly.

Once we were back in the house, I saw that the TV was off, but I heard the shower running upstairs. "Ah...she's in the shower" I mumbled to myself as I headed upstairs to get ready to take a shower. After waiting a few minutes, Suki walked into the room in her pajama's and after giving her a smile and kiss, I headed into the shower myself to think of a way to ask her the big question. Once I was out of the shower and dressed into my pajamas, I went to my room and found Suki already fast asleep so after I put my dirty clothes away, I got in bed and pulled the covers over us as I wrapped my arm around her waist and I was soon fast asleep myself.

_**That brings an end to chapter 5 and in the next chapter our lovely couple will have to tell their friends the news…how will they take it? What will Orihime do about it? Stay tuned to find out and leave reviews but no flames *wink, wink***_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to post it but I had spring break and I had started another story titled 'Moka's Forgotten Family Member' and it's really good so check it out and with that…Enjoy the story!**_

"_Ichigo, did you mean what you said to your father?"_ Zangetsu said to me with a curious tone "Of course I did Zangetsu" I said back confidently **"Well then King, if you really do mean that then I must say it's a good thing I don't control this body because I would've banged her and left" **my inner hollow said to me with a crocked smile on his face "I would kill you if you hurt her in any way" I said to him with venom in my words. I soon awoke to the sound of my alarm, before I could attack my hollow so I quickly got up to turn it off, once it was off I made my way to the bathroom to relieve myself and brush my teeth so that I could get ready for school. After I had finished my morning bathroom routine, I went back into my room only to find Tatsuki sitting up rubbing her eyes mumbling "Good Morning Ichi" in a childish voice which made me laugh as I heard her voice and said "Morning Beautiful, time for school" "Ugh…school" she said to me.

After a few minutes of waiting for her to get ready, we finally left out the door and to my car. Once we got in and shut the door, I started the car and drove off towards the school with the windows down and the music on the radio playing, Riot, which was by a band that me and Suki had gotten into listening to. Once we had parked and gotten out of the car, our friends surrounded us "Whoa! Ichigo when did you get a car?!" Keigo said in his usual overdramatic tone "I got it yesterday, Keigo and no you can't drive it" I said bluntly to him making him act as if he was heartbroken as he said "You're so cruel Ichigo so very cruel."

"Ichigo I must say, this car is really suiting for you" Uryuu said as he pushed up his glasses on his nose. "Thanks Uryuu" I said as I walked around the car to Suki's side and said "Guys…I have to tell you guys something" "Ichigo…" I heard Chad say, "Yeah?" "Orihime already told us about…you two" "Oh…ok then" I said as Suki and I interlocked our fingers and walked to homeroom before the bell rung.

Once we were in class, both Suki and I were pulled away from each other as the class, including our Teacher, was asking us questions. "Ichigo…" Keigo said to me with a sly smile "…have you become a man yet?" I didn't answer the question, but instead I put him in a headlock which made everyone laugh at it. "Alright, alright class settle down so we can get started" said our Homeroom Teacher as we all sat at our desks and class begun for us even though I didn't pay any attention the whole day until the lunch bell rang.

After we all sat at our usual place, the rooftop, I said "So how was your weekends you guys?" "Ichigooo…" Keigo said overdramatically "…you'll never believe it, I saw Uryuu and…" "Say it and you're dead" Uryuu said with a faint pink on his cheeks "Now I'm interested to know" I said with a smug grin on my face. "I'll tell you Ichigo" Chizuru said "No Chizuru! Please don't!" Orihime said desperately "Orihime and Uryuu were in the mall holding hands on Friday after school" "What?!" Suki and I said surprised "Mhm, Keigo and I saw it for ourselves" "Oh wow Uryuu…wait why were you and Keigo together in the mall?" I asked picking up on what Chizuru just said "Uh…w-well…we were h-hanging out…y-you know a-as friends" Chizuru said flustered with a blush on her cheeks. "Wait…don't tell me…you and Mr. Asano are together?"Mizuiro said in his usual happy tone "Stop calling me that!" Keigo whined to him. "So you two are together then?" I asked curiously, "Uh…w-well…yeah we are a couple" "What?! When?!" we all yelled toward them.

"Remember when Ichigo showed up and kicked that butterfly dude's ass?" Keigo asked us as I remember having to use Final Getsuga Tenshou against Aizen, "Yeah?" "The day after that happened we started dating" "Oh wow…I didn't know you sung that way Chizuru" Suki said smugly towards the red head "S-shut up!" was all Chizuru managed to say before the bell rang signaling that lunch was over and Suki and I just weren't ready to tell them the news yet.

After school was over, we all collected our stuff and we left to the parking lot to where I had parked and I said "I guess we couldn't tell them in the end" "Yeah I guess not, let's wait" "Alright" "Tell what?" we heard a voice behind us say making us jump "Who the…" I said as I turned around to see Urahara standing a few feet behind us. "Kurosaki, I have something dire to tell you two so meet me at Urahara Shop in a few minutes…both us you" and he turned and disappeared with flash step, "What would Kisuke have to tell us?" I heard Suki mumble to herself as we both got into the car. "Wait…how do you know Mr. Hat-and-Clogs?" I asked her with curiosity in my voice and she told me about what happened while I was Hueco Mundo and Karakurizer to protect the town which made me angry but relieved at the same time.

Once we made it to Urahara Shop and I parked, we got out, seeing Ururu and Jinta sweeping as usual and they let us in without acknowledging us. Once we were inside, Urahara was sitting down with a serious expression on his face as he said "I have very unhappy news for you two but first off…Congratulations Ms. Arisawa on being with child" which surprised both of us.

_**So…how does Urahara know about the pregnancy? What is the news that has him so serious? And will our lovely couple tell their friends before Tatsuki starts to show? Find out in the next chapter…stay tuned readers and leave lots of reviews.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Hey guys please check out my story 'A Change in Fate' it's really good in my opinion but tell me what you think…aaaanyyyway enjoy the chapter**_

"What?!" Suki and I said at the same time in shock "How do…" "I know?" Urahara said cutting me off "Well Kurosaki, if you give me a moment then I'll explain to you" the dirty blonde said in a serious tone "Alright" I said to him as Suki and I sat down at the table with hot tea in front of us. "Now…Ms. Arisawa, you can see spirits can you not?" Suki slowly nodded her head "So you know that Ichigo here constantly leaks spirit energy?" she once again slowly nodded "Well right now as we speak, a bit of Ichigo's spirit energy is inside of you in addition to your own spirit energy" "Wait! So you're saying…" "Yes, Ms. Arisawa is in danger but not only from hollows but also Soul Society" Urahara said to me "So then I have to protect not only her but also the child?" I said concerned.

"Yes but it won't be easy Ichigo so my suggestion to you is keep her here until the baby is born" "No! To hell with that, I will keep her with me and protect her from everyone" "Ichigo! I'm not some little kid; I can take care of myself!" "Not in this condition right now!" I yelled at Suki "Enough!" Urahara yelled as he raised his spirit energy to silence us, which it did, "Now…if you feel the need to protect Ms. Arisawa then fine, but you will have to check back with me every so often for checkups deal you two?" "Deal" we both said and we left.

After a short car ride, we made it to the house and once inside, my dad attempted to kick me in the face as usual but I simply knocked it away and threw him into a wall. "Big brother" Yuzu yelled to me, "We have a surprise for you two" and she took our hands and guided us upstairs to my room. Once inside the room, we saw that my bed was switched from a king- sized to a full sized and now my dresser was also taller and my desk was moved to right next to my closet. "Wow" I said looking over the room "Oh…" Karin said "…and we got you this" as she pulled out a new laptop from behind her back.

"Thanks you guys!" I said as I bent down to hug my sisters "You're welcome big brother" they said back as everyone but me and Suki left the room. Suki soon layed on the new bed as I took the laptop and put it on the desk "Ichigo" Suki said in a sad tone "Yeah?" I said back to her "I-I'm sorry…about earlier" "No I'm the one who's sorry" I said as I walked over to the bed and hugged her and she hugged back. **"Aw King's starting to go soft on us" **'Shut up Idiot!' _"Ichigo you should stay close to her and tell your friends so they can help as well"_ 'I will Zangetsu' I thought to my zanpaktou as I walked over to my new dresser to see what was in there.

Once I opened the drawer, I felt my face grow hot as I saw what was in the top drawer and I quickly shut it "What's wrong Ichi?" Suki asked me with concern in her voice, "I'm going to kill that goat-bearded bastard" I muttered under my breath as I moved away from the dresser. Suki soon stood up and walked over to the dresser and opened the same drawer and she looked inside only to smirk and pull one of the items, a lace pair of panties with a note on the front that Suki read out loud "To my son and daughter-in-law, Enjoy these and the others that are in the drawer as much as you like. Wink wink, Isshin"

Suki started laughing after reading the little note and said "Ichi you've seen me naked, why should this make you blush?" as she held up the panties as if they were a piece of paper. "I-I…well…" I stammered out as she simply laughed and put the underwear back in the drawer and walked over to me and sat on my lap. "I know that you know this Ichi but…I love you so much" **"Looks like her mood swings are kicking in" **'Shut up!' I thought as I said "I love you too" and we kissed each other passionately.

Soon we broke for air and she got up, "Where are you going Suki?" "The shower, of course" "Ok" and she walked over to the dresser and pulled open the next to top shelf and pulled out a pair of pajama pants and shirt, then she pulled the top drawer open again and pulled out a pair of black lace panties and she left the room to go take a shower. Soon, after a few minutes of waiting, she came back in the room with her uniform folded up in one arm and a bundle of her under clothes in the other arm. "I feel refreshed now" Suki said in a relaxed tone which made me smile a little bit as I got up and got my clothes and hoped in the shower as well.

Tatsuki's POV

I look at Ichi as he left the room to shower; once he was gone I put my underwear in our hamper and grabbed a random manga out of his desk drawer to read while I waited on Yuzu to finish cooking so I could go to sleep. "Ok, tomorrow I'll tell only Orihime but I'll make her swear to not tell anyone" I said to myself, unaware of the spirit energy that was coming towards me until it was too late. Soon before I knew what was going on, a tentacle wrapped around my ankle and drug me out the window making me hit my head on the window seal and everything went black.

Isshin's POV

I sat at the table, watching Yuzu cook dinner and then I felt Tatsuki's spirit energy disappear from the house. "Yuzu, I'm gonna go take a nap, wake me when dinner's ready" "Ok dad" she said back in her cheery tone. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch and reached under the cushion next to me and pulled out Ichigo's combat pass and hit it on my chest, making me a Soul Reaper. I stood up and flash stepped out of the house and into the air.

Once I was in the air, I grabbed my Engetsu and held it to my side as I focused on Tatsuki's spirit energy, and once I located it, I dashed towards it. After I made it to her location, I saw a hollow standing there with her wrapped around in one of its tentacles and I fired a Getsuga Tenshou at it making her fall to the ground but I simply flash stepped and caught her in my free arm.

_**Uh oh! Looks like Isshin has hollow ass to kick…readers check out my stories, Moka's Forgotten Family Member and A Change in Fate…also leave comments on how Ichigo should propose to Tatsuki I really need help on figuring out how he should do it…until then stay tuned readers!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 is here guys and a special thanks to deathkatana for some ideas on the wedding and proposal ideas however…I still need ideas for what the baby or babies should be so leave some ideas by review or PM either way I'd really appreciate it anyway…here's chapter 8!**_

_**Isshin's POV**_

Once I safely made it to the ground, I placed Tatsuki on a nearby park bench and I felt her pulse. "Good, she's breathing" I muttered to myself and then I looked in the sky at the hollow and I flash stepped up to him and said "Now I'll give you ten seconds to get out of my sight before I cleave you in half with my Engetsu" _"__**Hehehe! You think that you can take on an Adjuchas level hollow like me? Don't make me laugh**__" _the hollow said to me making me sigh as I gripped Engetsu tighter in my right hand and raised him above my head as I muttered "Getsuga…Tenshou" and slashed downward making an arc of blue and white spirit energy towards the hollow but it jumped out of the way of the attack but I flash stepped directly above him and shouted "Getsuga Tenshou!" and the attack hit the hollow directly on his mask causing him to dissipate into black particles.

I soon sheathed Engetsu and floated down to the park bench, where I left Tatsuki and I picked her up bridal style and flash stepped back to the house. Once I was back at the house, I floated to Ichigo's window to see him frantically pacing back and forth waiting for Tatsuki to return to the room. I knocked on the window which caught his attention "Where was she?" Ichigo asked me with concern laced in his voice "There was a hollow attack and it went after her…" I explained to him in a serious tone "…luckily I could sense that her spirit energy disappeared from the house" Ichigo nodded towards me as I set Tatsuki on the bed and said "Starting after school on Friday, you will train to have the ability to sense spirit energy" I said commandingly as I jumped out of the window and walked through the front door and back into my body just as Yuzu tapped me.

_**Ichigo's POV**_

After dad had left the room, I pulled the covers over her body and sat down at my desk. 'Zangetsu, do I really need to learn to how to sense spirit energy?' _"As far as battles and rescues go, yes you should learn how to sense spirit energy as well as controlling your own" _**"And while yer at it, learn some kido spells 'cause you'll never know when you won't have our power to use" **my inner hollow said in a matter of fact tone 'That's actually the second best idea you've ever given me, Hollow' I thought to my hollow. Soon Suki started to stir a little bit which made me snap out of my inner conversation "Mmmm…I-Ichi?" Suki said as she slowly sat up in our bed, "Yeah, Suki it's me" I mumbled to her as I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ugh…my head hurts" she said to me as she held her head in her hands, I caressed her cheek with the back of one hand as I looked at her with sad eyes and I kissed her passionately on the lips 'I will protect her with my life' I thought to myself as we broke apart for air. Soon we looked at each other and she said "Ichi, you think I should tell Orihime tomorrow?" "Let's just tell her now" I said as I pulled out my cell phone and sent a text to Uryuu, Chad, and Orihime that read; Guys, come to my house I have something important to tell you guys.

In a matter of minutes, everyone was in my room "What is the important matter you had to tell us, Ichigo?" Uryuu said as he pushed his glasses up on his nose, "Well…" I said with a nervous tone "…uh…we are…uhhhh….we're…" "You two are what?" Chad asked in his monotone voice "…I-I'm pregnant" Suki said with barely any hesitation in her voice. After a few minutes of silence, Orihime suddenly tackled Suki on the bed in a bear hug "Ohhh Tatsuki, that's great news! I can't even begin to imagine what you'd be like as a mom!" "Wait, Ichigo so you two? Already…?" Uryuu asked in a confused tone. "Yeah, we did but please don't tell anyone right now" I said to everyone and they nodded their heads showing that they understand.

Soon we all smelled some freshly cooked curry, but in a quick move Suki ran out of the room and to the bathroom Orihime simply followed behind her and into the bathroom. Chad, Uryuu, and I walked downstairs and into the kitchen "Hey guys, do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked them Chad shrugged and Uryuu pushed up his glasses again and said "Alright Ichigo we'll stay" and we walked into the kitchen "Yuzu, do we have enough for three more?" I asked my light brown haired sister "Of course, big brother!" she replied to me as she set three more plates of curry on the table for my friends. "What about Tatsuki?" Karin asked from behind her newspaper "It seems that curry makes her nauseous so she'll need to eat something else" I said to her.

"Ok, I'll make her whatever she wants" Yuzu said with a kind smile, after we sat down to eat; Orihime and Tatsuki joined us at the table. "Uh…Yuzu do you mind if Tatsuki and I order pizza?" Orihime asked as Tatsuki sat on my lap with her arms around my neck and her head on my shoulder "Sure I don't mind" Yuzu said with her kind smile still on her face "Thank you" Orihime said as she took out her cell phone and ordered pizza.

"Tatsuki, what do you want on your pizza?" Orihime asked "Hm…well bacon, ham, pineapple, rice bean paste, grape jelly, anchovies, pepperoni and mushrooms" Suki said me, Uryuu and Chad's faces turned a light green while Orihime jumped up and down from the excitement of the pizza and she ordered the pizza for her and Suki. The rest of us tried to finish our curry, but eventually after we finished Chad and Uryuu left as fast as possible.

_**Yuck! That's the weirdest pizza that anyone can eat but then again Tatsuki is pregnant and Orihime is…Orihime. Anyway, next chapter will be a time skip of three months and Ichigo's proposal to Tatsuki oh and it'll be a Christmas so tell me what someone should get as a present. Additional note: I did a better version of my Rosario Vampire story so check it out on my profile until then…stay tuned readers!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**Sooo readers, if you checked out the Rosario Vampire story then I thank you but if you haven't then please do check it out. This chapter is a time skip so don't be surprised about it but anyway…enjoy the chapter! Ps Ichigo is wearing a suit and Tatsuki is wearing a formal dress (that slightly show's her baby bump)**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

I stole a glance at Suki, taking in her beautiful appearance and soon my gaze went down to her now showing belly. 'I still can't believe that the girl of my dreams is four months pregnant with my child' I thought to myself as my eyes returned back to the road that was now covered in a light snowfall. "Uh…Ichi?" I heard Suki ask me "Yea?" I answered back to her not taking my eyes off the road "Do you think I look good with my hair long like this?" she asked me with a slight nervous tone in her voice.

I looked over at her now long black hair and said "You look great Suki" I said as I looked back towards the road. "So I didn't look good when I had short spiky hair?!" she suddenly yelled at me "Huh? When did I say that?" I asked her curiously. "So you're yelling at me now?" Suki said tearing up "Wha…?" I said dumbfounded "Get out! Get out! I hate you Ichigo!" she yelled at me. **"Well looks like Kingy upset the girl, Zangetsu" **I heard my inner hollow say as he laughed at me _"Ichigo, you need to calm her down because you must remember she's carrying your child"_ 'I will Zangetsu' I thought to my zanpaktou. I pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned towards Suki, who had streaks of tears running down her cheeks.

"Tatsuki, I never said you didn't look good…" I said to her making her slowly stop crying "…to me you always have, do, and always look stunning" I said to her ass I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on the cheek softly. "I-I'm sorry Ichigo" she said with sadness completely present in her voice "It's alright Suki" I said as we sat back down in our seats of the car and I drove off to our location.

"Where are we going Ichi?" Suki asked me curiously "You'll see very soon" I said to her with a smirk 'Today is the day I ask her' I thought to myself **"You think you'll be able to do it King?" **_"Well judging by the bright sky in here, I'm guessing he's completely sure."_ We soon arrived at the Italian restaurant parking lot, after parking I got out of my car and walked over to help Suki out of the car.

Once she was out of the car, I looked at her from head to toe; she was wearing red lipstick which made her lips look even more kissable than normal, she was wearing her hair in a bun with a couple of bangs framing her face, she was wearing a strapped red cocktail dress that was loose so that her baby bump was slightly noticeable that went down to her knees. She looked breath taking, and I was glad the she's my girlfriend.

"Shall we beautiful?" I asked her, holding out my hand "Yes, let's" she said back to me as she took my hand and walked with me inside. Once we were inside, the waiter at the podium said, in an Italian accent, "How may I help the lovely couple this evening?" "Yes, reservations under the name Kurosaki" I said to the man with a small grin, after a couple of minutes of looking, the waiter responded "Oh yes, we have your table ready Mr. Kurosaki" he said as he gestured for us to follow him and we did.

Once we were sat at the table, the waiter asked us "Any idea's as to what you would like to drink this evening?" "A glass of water, please" Suki said with a kind smile "And you sir?" "Same as her, a glass of water would be nice" "One moment please" the waiter said and he headed towards the kitchen. "This is nice, Ichi" "Thank you, Suki" soon we started making small talk until the waiter came back with our waters as he asked "Are you ready to order yet?" "Ah…" I said as I looked at Suki and she smiled at me and turned to the waiter.

"Yes, I would like the Lasagna with an order of bread sticks" she said as she put her menu down "And you sir?" "Ah, yes I would like the Fettuccine Alfredo" I said putting on a kind smile. "Alright, one moment please" the waiter said as he turned and went to the kitchen. After our food came out and we ate it, I sat back and took a sip of my water 'I can't do it!' **"Hehehe I knew you couldn't" **_"Why can't you Ichigo?" _'What if she says no?' _"Ichigo, there is no way she will say no to you" _**"King, there's no way a girl who is head-over-heels in love with you and pregnant with your child say no! So grow a damn pair and ask her!" **my inner hollow said to me in a tone I've never heard him use.

I cleared my throat and stood up, setting my water back down on the table. When I got to Suki's seat, she asked me "What's the matter Ichi?" I swallowed and said "Tatsuki, I want to ask something of you" as I said that, I saw the blood in her face start to drain and I dropped to one knee "Tatsuki Arisawa, will you marry m-gah!" my sentence was cut off by a bare foot connecting to the side of the head, sending me flying into the wall. "That's it my son!" I heard my dad say as I stood up and glared at him, I noticed what he was wearing; an adult diaper, some plastic angel wings, and a little bow and arrow clutched in one of his hands.

"Dad, what the hell are you wearing?!" "Huh? Oh this?!" he said as he made an over dramatic pose "I'm the angel of love between you two!" I did a flying kick, which sent him flying into a wall head first. Dusting myself off, I dropped to one knee again, and picked up the box again. "Sorry about that Suki, but…will you marry me?"

After I said that the entire restaurant grew quiet, waiting on her response. 'I knew it, she would reject m…' my thought was cut short when I suddenly got tackled by Suki as she shouted "Hell yes, Ichi! I will marry you!" The restaurant roared with applause at her response as I slid the engagement ring on her finger.

_**Hooray! She said yes! And now I have to plan their wedding but you guys should tell me who should come to the wedding and if I should let some people from Soul Society be there, but until then…stay tuned readers!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**Sorry it took me a while guys, I've been busy with school and such so sorry and PS…this is a time skip chapter of the wedding so I hope you like it but anyway…enjoy!**_

**Ichigo's POV**

I breathed out a nervous breath as I recite my vows again and again, "Ichigo calm down" I heard Renji say from behind me "I can't help it dude, I getting freakin' married!" I yelled at him "Whoa there dude…" he said as he put his hands up like he was surrendering "…remember Ichigo, you've fought powerful enemies before so this should be nothing to deal with right?" I was going to saw something but suddenly the door opened and Rukia popped her head in "You guys dressed?" we both nodded and she came into the room wearing a traditional lightly pink kimono, with three different colored roses on the right side "So are you ready Ichigo?" Rukia asked me and I simply shrugged and said "As I'll ever be"

Just as Rukia grabbed the doorknob, all three of us heard a hollow but none of us sensed it and Rukia's phone didn't pick it up "We'll check it out, you go make sure that Tatsuki isn't freaking out" I said to Rukia and she nodded and left the room. Once we were outside, I looked around in the sky and saw nothing. Just as I was going to tell Renji that we could go back in, I saw the hollow swopping down close to Renji's head so acting quickly, I pulled him back just in time for it to miss but I couldn't say the same for my tuxedo.

"Damn it!" I yelled as I looked at the claw marks on the left side of my tux, "Ichigo catch!" I heard a female voice say from behind me, I turned just in time see Rukia throw my combat pass towards me. I caught it and slammed it against my chest, causing me separate from my body and Renji caught it and said "You deal with the hollow and I'll patch up the tux for you!" "Alright!" I said back to him and then turned towards the bird-like hollow and pulled Zangetsu off of my back "That was a $300 tuxedo that you just tore…" I said with a slight annoyed tone and then I sighed and said "…Getsuga Tenshou!" I fired an arc of whitish-blue reiatsu at the hollow, but it flew over it and then dashed towards me but I jumped out of the way it time.

It soon flew up and tried to dive bomb me but I stopped it with Zangetsu and threw it to the side but it simply glided back from me. **"This isn't gonna be easy Kingy" **_"Yes, he's right Ichigo you might have to use your Bankai to take it out faster"_ 'Alright I'll try that' I thought as I brought Zangetsu straight in front of me and said "Bankai!" and a spiral of reiatsu surrounded me and then cleared it away with a swipe of my sword and said "Tenza Zangetsu" Looking around, I saw that the hollow had disappeared but soon it came from under me and I simply flipped out of the way and it came dive bombing at me but I fired a Getsuga Tenshou at it and it connected but didn't effect it that much "Shit!" I said to myself as the bird-hollow recovered and this time when it flew at me, it fired a cero **"Damn it, put on your mask you idiot!"** I heard my inner hollow yell to me and I did what he said and soon I sliced the cero in half, but I sighed in my hollowfied voice and said _**"It's time to put an end to this" **_the hollow looked at me and charged towards me and tried to hit me with its tail, but I stood my ground and caught it in my open hand and fired a Getsuga Tenshou towards its body and the arc sliced off a wing of it and the hollow soon crashed onto a nearby roof, I let go of the tail and walked over to its head and stabbed my sword into its head making it howl in pain and soon dissipate into a hell butterfly.

I took off my mask and sealed my Bankai, once I made it to the church again. I went into the room where Renji was supposed to be fixing the tux but when I came in there, Renji looked like he had been through Hell 'Hmph…sweet irony' I thought to myself as I remembered my time in Hell. "Renji is it ready yet?" "Oh Ichigo…well about that…" Renji said to me nervously and he held up a cloth "…um I'll need a little more time with the suit" "What the hell is that in your hand?" I asked him "Uh…it's your tuxedo sleeve" he said nervously but before I could kill him, I looked at the clock in hope that I'm not running late.

I looked at the clock as it read 2:55 pm which made me suddenly realize that the wedding is about to start but suddenly I get an idea. "Renji, leave the tux just come on" "Uh…alright" he said as we both left the room but before I shut the door, I set Zangetsu against the wall.

Once I got in the room where all of the guests were, I immediately thanked my dad and Urahara for inviting only the people who know about Soul Reapers and Hollows. I shunpoed my way up to the alter and stood there in my soul form and after a short wait, the organ began playing as the doors open and revealed a beautiful woman that I know and love so dearly walking up the aisle in her pure white colored dress and it took every ounce of will power to restrain myself from just taking her away from everything.

Once she finally made it to the altar, I said "Tatsuki you look…beautiful" "And you look handsome Ichigo" she said back to me with a gorgeous smile. Soon the preacher, or should say The Head Captain started "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of The Soul King– and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He stopped but no one spoke up "Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained. Through marriage, Ichigo Kurosaki and Tatsuki Arisawa make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Ichigo Kurosaki and Tatsuki Arisawa will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other. We are here today – before The Soul King – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Ichigo Kurosaki and Tatsuki Arisawa. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds." Head Captain stopped for a moment and then continued "This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives. By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Ichigo Kurosaki and Tatsuki Arisawa from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness. This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you. Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last."

Taking that as our que, Tatsuki and I turned to each other and we started to exchange vows. I started first "In your eyes, I have found my home. In your heart, I have found my love. In your soul, I have found my mate. With you, I am whole, full, and alive. You make me laugh. You let me cry. You are my breath, my every heartbeat. I am yours. You are mine. Of this we are certain. You are lodged in my heart. The small key is lost. You must stay there forever." Once I finished, I saw that Tatsuki was surprised by what I said, but she soon regained herself and said her vows "You are my inspiration and my soul's fire. You are the magic of my days. You help me laugh, you teach me love. You provide a safe place for me, unlike I've ever known. You free me to sing my own song. You are more of an amazement to me, each day I rediscover you. You are my greatest boon. I am yours. You are mine. Of this we are certain. You are lodged in my heart. The small key is lost. You must stay there forever."

Once she finished, I could feel my jaw drop from what she had said to me but Head Captain closed my mouth and continued "Do you Ichigo Kurosaki take Tatsuki Arisawa to be your wife – to live together after Soul King's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

I said "I do" and he continued "Tatsuki Arisawa take Ichigo Kurosaki to be your husband – to live together after Soul King's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Tatsuki said "I do" and he continued once more "What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?" Toshiro walked up to the altar and handed the rings to the Head Captain and soon backed away.

Yamamoto handed me Tatsuki's ring and handed her mine and said "May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion."

We placed the rings on our fingers and he finished "Now by the power invested in me by the Soul King and all of Soul Society, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride" Without much more talking, I kissed my new wife as passionately as possible which caused the whole place to erupt with applause.

Later on at the reception, everyone enjoyed themselves although Zaraki kept challenging all of the other guys from Soul Society to a fight, Renji and Rukia were having a drink off against Rangiku and Kira, and not to mention that my dad is trying to show people my baby photos but I didn't care because I was now married to the girl I loved and I was soon going to be a dad soon. "Ichigo!" I heard Renji yell my name "Yea?" I answered as I look in his direction "I fixed the tux so now you can get back into your body"

I got up from the table and walked over to Renji and followed him to my body. Once we made it to where my body was, I handed my ring to Renji and got back in. Once I was in, he handed me back my ring and we went back to the party.

_**Yaaaay! They're married now! But one quick note, for you guys to know how for a long Tatsuki is…The proposal was in December (around Christmas time): That was her at 4 months; the wedding was in January (close to February): That was her at 5 months pregnant. So…that means next chapter is going to be the time to where Tatsuki is told what she's going to have so to find out what she's having…stay tuned readers!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**Hey guys, thanks for all the views and reviews and now it's time to see what Tatsuki is going to have hope it's what you hoped for so enjoy!**_

**Tatsuki's POV**

I could feel my heart racing in my chest, 'Today's the day' I thought to myself excitedly as I walked towards Urahara shop. After walking for a couple of minutes, I finally made it there; I walked up to the door and knocked. Almost immediately, Urahara appeared "Hello Mrs. Kurosaki" the blond man said from behind his fan "Hey Kisuke" I said to him as he pulled the fan from his face and said "I already know as to why you're here" I simply nodded toward him and we made our way inside the shop.

After a couple of minutes of walking through the shop, we came to a room that had medical equipment all around and an operating table in the center. "Just lay down on the table, while I get the machinery ready" Urahara said to me and I nodded and made my way over to the table. 'Jeez, even though I'm 6 months pregnant, I really don't have that much trouble with walking and standing that must mean that I'm really healthy' I thought to myself as I layed down on the table.

**Urahara's POV **

'As far as I can sense, the child's reiatsu seems to be a fair amount which means I'll have to teach it how to control its reiatsu' I thought to myself as the machine finished warming up and I rolled it over to the table that Mrs. Kurosaki was laying on. "Alright first, I'll need to raise your shirt up so that I can apply the gel" I told her as she looked at me and slightly nodded her head. I pulled the t-shirt she was wearing and I set it below her bust.

"Alright let's get started now" I said as I applied the gel to her stomach, which made her shiver a little from its coolness, soon I put the handheld camera on the gel and moved it around and I turned around to the screen and what I saw made my eyes widen in surprise "This is…something" I said as I looked at the screen. "What is it?" the expecting mother asked me "Well all I can say is…Congratulations, it's a boy…" I said, which made her grin with excitement from the news "Really?! I'm going to have a son?" "…and a daughter…" I said softly which caught her attention "Wha-what do you mean by that?" she asked with confusion in her voice.

"I mean that you're going to have both a son…and a daughter" I said to her as calmly as possible. "I-I'm going to have t-twins?!" she said with shock replacing her earlier curiosity "Yes, you're having twins" I said to her trying to keep her calm.

**Tatsuki's POV**

'I'm having freaking twins?!' I screamed in my head as Urahara finished up the checkup. After the checkup was finished and I said my goodbyes to Urahara, I started thinking to myself 'Alright, if I'm having both genders then I need to think of some names' I put the tip of my index finger on my chin and looked down at the ground slightly 'Hmmm…what would be a good name for the girl?' I thought as I made my way to the house and after a few minutes of walking and thinking, I came up with no names 'Augh! Why is it so hard to think of a damn name?!' I thought as I went inside the house "Hey honey, how'd it go?" I heard my husband, Ichi; say to me which caught my attention.

"It went great, the baby is healthy and growing great" I said to him 'Shit! I forgot to think of a way to tell him the news' I thought to myself, panicking "What's wrong Tatsuki?" Ichi said to me, concerned "Huh? Oh it's nothing Ichigo" I said with a huge smile on my face as I laughed nervously at him.

**Ichigo's POV**

I raised an eyebrow at Suki from her behavior 'She's keeping something from me' _"What makes you think that Ichigo?" _**"Maybe it has something to do with the baby?" **_"Well judging by her reiatsu fluxing so much, she must be" _'Hmmm, I'll have to ask her' I thought to my inner beings. "Um Tatsuki, is there something you're not telling me about the baby?" I asked her, which made her stop laughing almost immediately "Well…I know the gender of the baby" she said to me "Really?!" I said with excitement "What are we having?!" I ask her which makes her giggle from how much of a kid I'm acting like. "Well…" she started as she took my hand and put it on her stomach "…say hi to our son" she finished as she placed her small hands on my larger one "Wait…we're having a boy?" I said with a big smile on my face as I rubbed her stomach gently.

"Ichi?" I heard her say softly which caught my attention "Yea, Tatsuki?" I answered her "Uh…that's not all of it" "What do you mean?" "Well say hi to our son…and…" "And?" I said suddenly not liking where she's going with that statement. "Yea…and…say hi to our…daughter" she finished "Wait, so you mean…t-t-t-t…twins?!" I asked in complete shock which made her nod slightly.

Soon after I got the news about our baby or should I now say babies, I felt light-headed and weak in the knees and soon after everything went black. I awoke in my familiar inner world "Ugh…what happened?" I said out loud **"You fainted from the news, you little girl" **my hollow said to me as he laughed maniacally at me "Shut up!" I yelled at him getting ready to kick his ass. _"Ichigo…" _I heard Zangetsu say from behind me which made me turn around "Yeah Zange…" I stopped in midsentence from what I saw next, two little kids were standing next to my Zangetsu; one was a boy with short black spiky hair and dark brown eyes while the other was a girl with long bright orange hair with blue eyes.

"Who the hell are they?" I asked Zangetsu which made him say _"Ichigo, look closely at these children's appearances and you should figure it out" _he said to me which made me look at the kids even closer but suddenly the girl ran and jumped into my chest which knocked the wind out of me "Wha!" I yelled out as I fell to the ground "Hi daddy!" the girl yelled out as she hugged me around my neck.

"Geez, you're so embarrassing!" the boy said as he pulled the girl off of me "And you're a mop head!" the girl shot back at him "Who are you calling a mop head?!" the boy shouted at her pulling at her hair "Gah! Stop it, you meanie!" the girl screamed in pain "That's enough!" I yell to them as I pulled the boy off of the girl "Geez! You two really are me and Tatsuki's kids" I said as I patted the boy and the girl on their heads "Oh wait…I have to pick out your names" I said to them and they both nodded to me in agreement.

After a couple of minutes of thinking, I looked at my future daughter and said "Do you like the name Ayako?" "What's that name mean daddy?" "It means colorful child" that statement made the girl smile brightly at me and I smiled back at her and turned back to the boy and said "And your name will be Hyosuke which means helpful Solider" the name made him puff out his chest in confidence as he said "I sure am" and I simply laughed at the action but soon they started to glow "What's happening?" I asked Zangetsu _"It's time for them to leave now Ichigo" _Zangetsu explainedto me as the two kids soon disappeared and I came out of my inner world.

_**Soooooo, now we know what the kids are going to be and we have their name, what caused Ichigo to meet his unborn children in his inner world? Read on to find out but until then, stay tuned readers!**_


End file.
